Generally it is necessary to secure newly planted trees and shrubs in order to prevent them from shifting or toppling during the period before the planting's own root systems have developed sufficiently to provide stability. Shifting is particularly likely if large trees and shrubs are planted during wet or freezing weather. Newly planted shrubs or trees, which are subject to high winds may also be shifted out of position, or even toppled if not adequately supported. The period during which such support is beneficial to the planting may be significant depending on how quickly the root system develops.
Most conventional methods for providing support during the period when trees or large shrubs are first planted include driving two or more equally spaced stakes into the ground around the tree or large shrub and securing the trunk to the stakes with rope or wire. The stakes are usually wood for reasons of convenience and economy. The stakes may be in the form of short pegs that project only several inches from ground level, or may be in the form of posts that project several or more feet from ground level.
Conventional tree staking methods have several disadvantages. The stakes can be a dangerous hazard to people who may walk into, or trip on them. The stakes are difficult to mow and to trim around. The stakes and associated ropes or wires may work loose, and may require attention from time to time. The conventional methods of staking are unsightly. Once the root system is capable of supporting the plant on its own, the conventional tree staking method is no longer needed and should be removed, resulting in additional work and potentially an additional cost for professional nurserymen. Generally, the stakes deteriorate during the time they are in use, and cannot be used more than once, adding to the cost of the tree or shrub. Finally, the conventional methods are useful primarily with small to moderate sized trees and shrubs, and provide limited support for larger plantings.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved device and method of installation, that can be installed at the time of planting, and that provides the required stabilization without the limitations of the conventional methods.